powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 29: The Golden Sword
The Golden Sword is the twenty-ninth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the introduction of the concepts of the lost civilization of Lemuria which will remain important for the remainder of the series, as well as the revealation of a major secret about Creator King Ryuuwon. It is also the first appearance of Great Sword Man Zubaan. Synopsis Satoru teams up with a researcher of the Lemurian civilization to stop Ryuuwon from completing his ultimate desire: gaining the greatest treasure of Lemuria. Plot An explosion occurs to open a cave. Ryuuwon walks in and finds the Lemurian Egg, which he has been searching for 200 years. He bends down and reads the inscription on a rock. Ryuwon wants the Golden Sword. Eiji and Satoru arrive after the Jaryuu have left. Behind them, a portly Professor runs in, blaming them for stealing the Precious. He manhandles Satoru and pushes him off. He pushes off Eiji and Satoru recognizes him as Professor Igarashi. The Professor pushes him off as he explains and runs out of the cave. The Professor says "When SGS see Precious, their eyes change color, don't they?" Satoru still tries to convince him, but the Professor makes him carry him through the river. Mr. Voice and Sakura explains that Hanzo Igarashi is famous for disliking SGS, because he believes SGS monopolizes on treasures. Mr. Voice finds him troublesome. Morio comes in and hands Shouta a book the Professor wrote about the ancient Lemuria civilization, older than Atlantis and the Gordom. Sakura says no complete Lemuria ruins have bee discovered, so it is mostly known in folklore. Shouta finds a picture of the Precious-- the Mirage Beast. Satoru tells the Professor what he knows, that the Lemurians created a dragon-like living war machine called the Mirage Beast. SGS is little than impressed. He has Satoru move and says the beast was born from the Lemurian Egg. The Professor trips when Satoru asks where he was headed, he helps him up but he won't answer, just ask his name. He shocked to hear he is "The Immortal Fang" for just a second. He then states that he hates treasure hunters. He talks about a man who entered Lemurian ruins to take the Precious 200 years ago. Meanwhile, Ryuwon stops his minions and tell them to take care of the Lemurian Egg while he will obtain the Golden Sword himself. Satoru pleads with the Professor for more info, but he slips and mentions the Golden Sword. Satoru guesses it is what was written in the cave. The Professor denies it and keeps walking on. Satoru suggests using his Scope Shot to climb a high point, but the professor grabs it and they fight for it. They get all wrapped up with line and swing from a tree. Later, Satoru continues carrying the man. He finds the spot and tells Satoru to beat it. Ryuuwon then attacks. He has been searching for the Golden Sword, the only sword said to defeat the Mirage Beast. Ryuuwon jumps toward Satoru and he transforms and they fight. 'My wish of many years is finally going to come true," he says. He also mentions '200 year old dream," which intrigues the Professor. Eiji finds the Ryuujinhei on a bridge and he transforms and fights them. He manages to throw one off the bridge. He comes towards the other two and the one holding the Egg wants to open it. The other refuses, reminding him what Ryuuwon said. It opens and a green monster head pops up. The minion is scared and lets go the Egg and as it falls, a giant green energy grows out of it. The green force becomes the Mirage Beast. One of the Ryuujinhei orders the beast to kill Bouken Silver. The Mirage Beast spits fire at the two Jaryuu and they crumble from the crisp. Silver notes it can't tell the difference between friend or foe. Silver opens his GoGoChanger. Ryuuwon brings Red down. He gets up and calls the Accelltector and Dual Crasher and Ryuuwon of course flings it away. He then says "This is the power of my dream!" and conducts a deadly attack on Red. He un-transforms and rolls toward the professor. Ryuuwon walks forward and recites the inscription, which shocks the professor. He says the only ones that can read it is him and a 'thief' from 200 years ago. When the Professor grills Ryuuwon on, he slashes toward him and Satoru blocks the attack, throwing him all the way down. Meanwhile, SirenBuilder is being beaten up by the Mirage Beast. He is fallen and the beast steps on top of him in the back. Ultimate DaiBouken dives in and kicks the monster off. Silver thanks the others. Yellow asks what the monster is. he explains. The beast comes toward them and they fight him. The Professor checks on Satoru, but from far away, behind a tree. He tells him that Ryuuwon is an adventurer like him. 200 years ago, he was a scholar obsessed with Lemuria's civilization. According to rumors, his comrades made off with the big treasure and tied him up. They deserted him on an unpopulatedisland. He is then seen reading from the text in a cabin with chemicals. Then Ryuuwon's voice is heard, that people have no friendship nor love, so they don't deserve to live. "I hate humans. I seek the power to destroy them. Then I will have my revenge!" He drinks the potion, he claim it was the power of Lemuria's dragon. He became Ryuuwon and the potion vile broke on the floor. Present time, Ryuuwon finds the Golden Sword among white daisies. Akashi tries trying to get up and tells the Professor that one time he saw a manuscript for creating a dragon from about 200 years ago. Satoru says that despite Ryuuwon once being human, he hates humanity. The Professor says the Lemurians remodeled living genetics to create the Mirage Beast. He deduces that Ryuuwon probably changed his form by using the research. Professor believes that happens to all adventurers, and that those who seek Precious will eventually become like that. The Professor then says, "Once you know the power of destruction, you have no choice but to seek it!" He leaves and Satoru struggles to get up. Ultimate DaiBouken performs its finisher and thinks they destroyed the beast but he rises among the fire and blasts at the two robots. From below, Gaja has arrived and recognizes the Lemuria Mirage Beast. The Lemurian Egg floats on the water below his feet. Silver calls Satoru, as he struggles to gear up. He catches him up on the situation. He suggests asking the Professor how to defeat it. By Red's silence and appearance, Eiji asks if everything is okay. Red denies anything and claims he is helping the Professor get another Precious. Eiji already predicted this and he is counting on him. Ryuuwon believes his dream is coming true, but when he grabs the sword, it shocks him right off. The Professor and Ryuuwon are surprised. Professor explains the Golden Sword 'chooses' a person with the righteous soul. He approaches the sword and tells it he is 'different from this guy.' His desire is to unravel the mystery of Lemuria. He merely pokes the handle and receives a small jolt. Ryuuwon criticizes him, that he wants the sword for his own wishes. He grabs him by the neck and is upset he look down on him. Mirage Beast keeps beating on the robots and the Boukenger say that they will hang on for Satoru. Ryuuwon wants to sacrifice the Professor's life. Satoru approaches him and tries fighting him, only to get kneed in the gut. Satoru is thrown near the sword. He gets up. Both Ryuuwon and the man say Satoru is the same as Ryuuwon and an adventurer has no righteous soul. Satoru clarifies that he wants the power to protect him, his friends, and that is the Precious he is searching for. He grabs the sword and it shocks him, but he hangs on; Saying he doesn't care about the sword choosing him, he chooses the sword. He manages to pull out the Sword from the stone and fights Ryuwon. The sword blasts him off. Satoru transforms by brushing his changer off the sword. Ryuwon does his attack and Red breaks it, saying Ryuuwon is no longer an Adventurer and just a Precious-obsessed monster. He breaks the two swords and does "Golden Slash" attack to destroy him. The Professor supposes Satoru does have a righteous soul and he can keep the sword. He drops down and laughs, disillusioned. Mirage Beast lunges SirenBuilder away and completely shatters the Drill hand of Ultimate DaiBouken. They fall down. BoukenRed runs toward them, blurry to them but then to focus. He holds up the Golden Sword and says it is his endless Bouken spirit. Mirage Beast slashes toward Red but he avoids it. He leaps up and performs "Jumping Golden Slash," completely slicing the demon in half. Amongst the fire and destruction, the beast pieces fall down behind BoukenRed and the Golden Sword. Gaja picks up the Lemurian Egg and says Ryuuwon failed again and that he will use it for something better. Berated and bruise, Satoru looks at the sword. The others approach him. Natsuki comments it looks scary. They pass it on to Sakura, who wonders what the seal on the sword is for. Satoru turns it and it becomes a robot that says "Zuuban!" This shocks everyone and they back up in fear and amazement. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia ninja can fail fakes.]] *'Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger': The team performs the Hurricaneger's "Ninpu Shinobi Change!" henshin pose to start the segment. The Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, and the Ninjamisen are seen in the clips, but none of the Shinobi Machines or Karakuri Balls. At the end of the segment, the Boukenger are dressed in the jackets of the Hurricaneger. Satoru is wearing Yousuke's (HurricaneRed), Souta is wearing Kouta's (HurricaneYellow), both Sakura and Natsuki are in Nanami's (HurricaneBlue), Eiji is in Ikkou's (KabutoRaiger), and Masumi in Isshu's (KuwagaRaiger). When the Boukengers are ready to say, "Look forward the next one!" Shizuka suddenly appears on Mr. Voice's viewscreens, interrupting the Boukengers. She tells them "Zero Points, Boukenger! You fail!" and says "Look forward to the next one!" instead. **This is Souta's fifth time starting a segment. **Song: "Hurricaneger Sanjou!!" (ハリケンジャー参上！,'' Harikenjā Sanjō!) performed by Hideaki Takatori **Shizuka's "scorekeeping" of the Boukenger refers to a habit of First Spear, Furabiijo keeping score of the Jajanka. She is the first non-Boukenger to cameo in this segment. ***Weirdly though Shizuka is a ninja, thus having the means to boss the Boukenger in a segment based on a ninja team, all of the main Dark Shadow members are based on the previous ninja team, ''Kakuranger. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, *'Viewership': 7.4% *Zubaan is introduced in this episode. *Although there is an actual ancient civilization of Lemuria, the means treated here are all fictional, just like the Gordom. It proves key to the rest of the series. *Igarashi's mistrust of SGS and their mission furthers a thread regarding the organization's darker nature initially brought out in Task 23. Mecha References *Lemurian Mythical Beast: MagiLegend (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Task 29: The Golden Sword, Task 30: The Rage of the Golden Majin, Task 31: The Flame of the Ruined Country and Task 32: The Secret of the Adventure School. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Shou Aikawa